Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{8r}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{4r}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 8r \times 3 } { 4 \times 4r}$ $t = \dfrac{24r}{16r}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{3}{2}$